User talk:Icewolf898
Re I don't know what you're trying to pull, but signing your messages with a cheap knockoff of my signature is fairly rude. You also have no idea how to use that template so I suggest you just use a normal sig. Furthermore, you're forgetting to Writer template, meaning that your pages will not be marked as yours or tracked as yours on the wiki. On a last note, may I ask why you are editing other articles belonging to other users? If it turns out you actually are Rakusu Kurain I would still like to know why you tried to use an alternate account here for no apparent reason. Re: Hello I already used the Template:Infobox, you know.... Andy Prayitno (talk) 07:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Icewolf I would be careful who you start critising if I were you, seeing how I had to fix the infobox on every one of your pages. There is nothing that says Andy has to use the infobox instead of tables and as long as it works for him it's fine. Knight's aid? Knightwalker591 (talk) 14:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey would you like some help with some of your pages? Gundam Fanon Chat Knightwalker591 (talk) 15:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) If you want to contact me please go this link http://gundamfanon.chatango.com/ Question Knightwalker591 (talk) 19:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Can i borrow one of your lacus pictures for a OC? Written content While it's good to see that you're getting used to editing here might I suggest focusing less on flooding a page with photos and working on written content first? A character comes across as very 1-dimensional when 80% of their page is nothing but photos. You also seem to make quite a few grammatical errors so you may find this add-on for Chrome useful. Hey whats up? Have we talked before? lolTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) . Knightwalker591 (talk) 11:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) chatnago please Recent page problems Icewolf please stop making copies of the gundam wiki pages on here, it's plagiarism and comes across that you're too lazy to write your own stuff. The reason the GFW exists is for user to write their own material, not to copy entire pages from other sources and pass it off as their own. Please cease from this "carbon-copying" or this will have to be taken more seriously, potentially leading to pages being deleted and your account being suspended. Re: Message Since you cleared the stolen work there's no problem in removing the template. Please try to refrain from this in the future, just take your time when writing your work. No-one is pressuring you to finish them in a hurry, take as long as you need. Hello :) Pooh0669 (talk) 12:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: C.C and Chinatsu Knightwalker591 (talk) 16:16, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well she was based off C2 since I kind of love her a lot but I chose to rework her story so that way I can integrate her into my story. That plus I have commented about it in the trivia. http://gundamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chinatsu_Miyuki#Trivia Re:You Know? Do you know i like all the Characters in GSD (Gundam SEED Destiny)? Icewolf898 (talk) 07:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Photos I've noticed you use a few of the same photos a lot on different character pages, maybe you might want to use characters from other metaverses (like 00 or Unicorn)?